1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid discharging head and an image forming apparatus including the liquid discharging head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various types of image forming apparatuses including printers, facsimile machines, copiers, plotters, and multifunction apparatuses combining several capabilities of the above devices, there is an inkjet recording apparatus in which a recording head formed of a liquid discharging head (or a droplet discharge head) to discharge droplets is employed.
A conventional liquid discharging head includes a plurality of dummy liquid chambers disposed outboard of a line of individual liquid chambers that discharge droplets to position so that a inflection point of a bend in the channel plate outside the individual liquid chambers.
In a case in which stainless steel (SUS) or some other metal is used for the channel plate and individual channels such as pressure chambers or individual liquid chambers are formed by press working the sheet metal, the channel plate is polished to improve surface smoothness of the channel plate. However, during polishing, the partitions between the individual liquid chambers tend to be polished more, thereby causing a difference in the depth of the channel plate and causing bonding failures when bonding the channel plate to the nozzle plate.